House of Deception
by NinaBlossom
Summary: Avery Parker is the 'newbie' at the school. But something is wrong. And she is determined to find out what that 'wrong' is, with a little help , of course. Jerome/OC. Title is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is my first House of Anubis Fic, and I just wanted to say I hope you enjoy this! Btw, this takes place in season two, but with my version, like, my own adventure! Well, that's it I guess! Enjoy!**

**-o-o-**

Avery walked through the very large campus, _completely_ lost. She sighed and flipped the map of the school around multiple times before sighing deeply and stuffing it in her bag. She muttered to herself as she walked along a path with a bunch of people walking about and talking to each other. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at what the people were talking about, 'oh, yeah he, like, totally stole her boyfriend' 'no way! Get out!' Avery made a discussed face at the people and moved on to find her house.

She continued down the path until less, and less people were on it. She looked around cautiously as she came upon the house of Anubis. She eyed the house and raised a brow at the house. It looked old, older than the other houses that were in the pamphlets, but it would suffice for now. She picked up her bag with a grunt and ascended the stairs. The door opened before she got to the top step and she froze.

"Okay, door opening by itself, not creepy at all…" She laughed, trying to calm her nerves. She went up to the door and rang the bell, not wanting to be rude. She waited until a rather tall man, with dark hair and a beard, with a tan coat came to the door with a frown.

"You know, you're not as scary as my Da is," Avery stated, waiting for him to invite her in.

"Ah, Miss. Avery Olivia Parker, you're late," the man stated. She rolled her eyes and walked past the same man who let her pass.

"I'm serious though, my Da is scarier than you," Avery stated, looking around the old looking house.

"I'm sure he is Miss. Parker-" the man was interrupted by a bubbly woman with dark curly hair came down the stairs.

"Victor, don't be too hard on the girl now," The woman smiled as the man, Victor, rolled his eyes. "I'm Trudy, you're house mother." Avery smiled and shook the woman's outstretched hand.

"I'm Avery, although, you probably knew that," Avery smiled. "So, um… can you show me to my room?"

Trudy smiled and nodded, leading Avery up the stairs to a room with three beds in it. Two were filled and the third was empty with only a mattress. "You'll be sharing with Nina and Amber, Avery." Avery nodded and Trudy left to let her start unpacking her things.

-o-o-

Avery heard people come through the doors downstairs and some people coming up. She felt a little anxious to meet her roommates, but just continued to unpack when two girls came in. One with sand blondish brown hair and the other with beach blond hair. The girls looked at Avery for a second, who found their stares uncomfortable. Avery coughed slightly and looked toward the girls. "I'm Avery," Avery stated. "I'm your new roommate."

"I'm Nina," The girl with the brown blond hair stated smiling.

"And I'm Amber," The other girl stated in a bubbly tone. Avery smiled slightly at Amber's smothering happy tone; obviously Avery's smile was forced. Girls like Amber got her kicked out of her last school.

"Why don't you come meet the rest of us?" Nina asked, smiling sweetly. Avery shrugged and followed along as the two girls went down the stairs. They stopped at an opening, probably the living room, and then continued walking as Avery followed them.

Avery was quite small for her age, she was only about five foot three and had a long chocolate colored wavy waterfall for hair. She had worn her baby blue knee-length dress that had short sleeves and a higher cut neck-line. She also chose a light blue pair of slip on shoes that complemented her bright blue eyes that held a sunshine tint to them. And to top it all off, she wore a headband that had a big blue flower attached to it.

"Everyone, this is Avery!" Amber announced to the group of people sitting around on chairs and couches doing various things. "Isn't she just adorable!" Avery's eyebrow twitched slightly but she smiled none-the-less. Avery coughed. "As Amber said, I'm Avery Parker, and I guess I'll be living with the lot of you for the year."

Everyone stated their names and went back to what they were doing before being _rudely _interrupted by the newbie. "It takes them awhile to warm up," Nina stated, putting a hand on Avery's shoulder and then going to sit by the boy, Fabian, Avery remembered. She sighed and headed back to her room to finish unpacking.

'_It's going to be a very long year_' Avery though, rubbing the bridge of her nose and ascending the stairs.

When she got to her room she sighed and sat on her now made bed. She pulled a picture frame out of her suitcase and smiled at it. _We used to be so happy _Avery frowned and scoffed. _Yeah right. _She threw the picture in the trash can and the glass frame cracked. "That's what you get for sending me to another bloody boarding school" Avery hissed at the trash can, anger apparent on her face. She shook her head and put some more objects on some shelves hanging up above her bed.

She looked toward the trash can again, and sighed. She took the frame out but dropped it as soon as she saw blood coming from her finger. "Bloody 'ell," Avery cursed, sticking her finger in her mouth and dropping the frame in the trash once more. She went down stairs and found Trudy and asked her for a band-aid.

Trudy only looked at the girl concerned but smiled and left to get a bandage while she stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and watching the people in the other room. Avery frowned at the girl named Joy, the girl was staring at the boy, Fabian, flirtatiously, whom, she observed, was Nina's boyfriend.

Her eyes traveled to the other people around the room and found that there was one person absent. _That Jerome guy_, Avery thought now staring at the blood running down her finger. _He seems like an okay guy. Probably another trouble maker with the luck I've been having lately. _She sighed and rinsed her finger in the sink. Trudy came back in smiling and let me dry my finger before applying the bandage.

"How did you cut yourself, Avery?" Trudy asked as she put it on. Avery made up a lie.

"A picture frame that had broke, and I cut my finger not noticing it had been broken," Avery smiled sheepishly. Trudy nodded and continued to make something. Avery walked out of the kitchen into the hallway and overheard someone talking, or rather snapping. She looked behind her and walked toward the voice. She stopped beside the door the voice was coming from and placed her back against the wall.

"Fine," The voice snapped. "Goodbye Poppy." Avery swallowed and walked away quickly. She walked a few steps further from the kitchen door and looked at the nearest thing near her, which would be a clock. She noticed Jerome come out of the room she was just near and smiled at him as he walked past. He smiled back, probably fake, and continued walking.

She rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. _So much for being friendly to him. _

_-o-o-_

Salve! Or hello in English! Uhm, I just hope you liked it! Review please! Have a nice day, evening, or night!


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeez… now I wish I wouldn't have left the map in the room," Avery stated, staring at her schedule as the hallways cleared out. "Great…" Avery made her way through the long hallways until she bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"Watch where you're going will you," Avery stated, getting on her knees and picking up her things. She saw the person she bumped into squat down and help. Said person was male, and thin, probably tall as well.

"Well, _Avery_, you should watch where you're going," the voice stated. _Ugh… Jerome. _"Besides _you_ were the one who bumped into _me_."

"Yeah, whatever you say," Avery stated in a sarcastic tone as she stood up. "Could you help me?"

Jerome stood as well and handed Avery her papers. "It's going to cost you…"

Avery sighed and asked. "How much?"

"Depends on what you need help with…"

"I need help finding my classroom,"

"Didn't the office give you a map?"

"Left it in my room,"

"I see…" Jerome stated. "I guess I could help you this one time."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Avery said, holding out her schedule to him. He laughed and Avery looked at him weird.

"Funny, almost the same schedule, except for Physical Education, but of course," Jerome snickered, patting Avery on the back and pushing her in a direction.

"You do realize I'm capable of walking on my own…" Avery commented.

"Yeah, but since I'm doing you a favor, you can help me,"

"Great…" Avery sighed. "What is it?"

"Tell Ms. Andrews that I stumbled upon you and your stuff all over the ground, helped you pick it up, _and _helped you get to class," Jerome ordered, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Fine…"Avery stated. "But, you have to help me around the school for the rest of today."

"Deal," Jerome stated, holding out his hand as they stopped in front of a classroom door.

"Deal," She responded, and shook his hand. They walked into the room and the teacher, Ms. Andrews sighed.

"Mr. Clarke, you're…Oh, Who might this be?" Ms. Andrews asked. Amber jumped up.

"That's Avery, Ms. Andrews," Amber exclaimed. Ms. Andrews looked at Avery and nodded. Avery walked up to the woman to have her sign her schedule to make sure she made it to all her classes.

"Jerome was helping me out, Ms. Andrews, so please don't punish him because of me," Avery whispered as the woman signed the paper.

"Alright, Ms. Parker, I won't," She stated back. Avery nodded. "Why don't you sit by Jerome in the back, since you seem to know him."

"Yes ma'am," Avery smiled, took the paper, and sat down beside Jerome and got out a note book and pen to take notes.

-o-o-

Avery yawned as she entered the house with Jerome and Alfie, whom were currently messing around behind her. "Would you two, _please_, shut up? You're giving me a huge headache…"

The two stopped for a moment and laughed, then continued messing around. Avery sighed and plopped herself down onto the couch in the living area. She took out her locket and smiled. It was shaped like the eye of Horus. Avery's grandmother had given it to her on her deathbed. She said to 'find the power within' or something along those lines. Avery couldn't remember.

She got up off the couch and made her way to Jerome's room. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for him, or Alfie, to answer the door. When she didn't get one, she knocked again, frowning at the door. Someone tapped on her shoulder and she jumped, taking the person's hand and twisting it.

"Ow!" said person exclaimed, Avery let go, and turned. Just to see the person she was meaning to talk to. Jerome.

"Sorry!" Avery stated, touching his hand lightly. "I-I, eh, didn't intentionally mean it. It was just a, eh, reaction…"

"Whatever, do you need something?" Jerome snapped, and then shook his head. Avery's face turned from sorry to sour.

"Well, someone's snippety," She stated, rolling her eyes. "I need you're help with something."

"More help, Parker? This time it's going to cost you," He smirked, almost evilly.

"There might be something in it for you, Clarke," Avery smirked back, almost the equivalent to his.

"Oh really?" He asked, and she nodded and pointed to his room.

"It's a secret though, no one else can hear about it."

"I see… well, then, follow me,"

Avery followed Jerome into his room and he shut the door. "I overheard Amber and Nina talking, while I was '_sleeping_.' They said something about a necklace, and the attic. I can't recall _exactly _what it was, but something about a panel."

Jerome nodded, rubbing his chin, contemplating helping the girl. Her ocean blue eyes were pleading for help, his help. He couldn't help but smile at the girl; she looked like a small fragile china doll, with glorious eyes. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Fine, but you owe me," Jerome stated, and crossed his arms. He was surprised when small arms were wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you!" Avery stated and stepped back, a smile plastered on her face. She nodded curtly, and left the room and headed up the stairs to her own. She couldn't wait until she got to explore the mysterious attic.

-o-o-

When Avery heard a light tap on the door, she immediately got up, grabbed a small bag, and made sure her locket was around her neck, and went out the door. She smiled at Jerome who held out a bobby pin to pick the lock. Avery nodded and followed Jerome to the door.

He picked the lock and opened the door slowly, allowing Avery to enter first. She did so, and he followed suit, closing the door silently behind him. They made their way up the stairs quietly, making sure not to make to much noise. Avery was shining a flashlight around, making sure she didn't step on anything while Jerome was doing the same.

They opened a second door leading into the main part of the attic, and cracked it when they entered through it. Avery looked around and gasped. There were so many fascinating things up there. She couldn't believe it.

"Wow," Avery beamed. "This place is so…" Avery stopped in front of a circular thing on the wall with an imprint the shape of her locket in it. "Hey Jerome, check this out…"

"What is it Parker?" He asked, walking over and shining a light in her face.

"Hey, be nice," Avery snapped, and turned toward the circle. "Or I'll cut you out of the deal and come up by myself."

"Ah, but you would still owe me, Parker," Jerome smiled, crossing his arms and pointing his flashlight at her neck, making her locket flicker a blue light. Jerome moved the light and looked at the chain. "What's that you're hiding?"

"It's a locket my grandmother gave me," Avery responded, pulling out the locket. It had a blue background with a blue jewel in the center, looking like an eye. The Eye.

"Avery?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah?" Avery responded, studying the circle again.

"It's glowing."

"What?"

"You're locket, it's glowing."

"What do you- oh my god, it's glowing!"

"Why can't you just listen for once?"

"I don't know, Clarke, I don't know."

"Well, Parker, figure it out."

"I will then," Avery stared at the necklace for a moment; a blue light was coming from it, twisting around almost like a flower. She looked between the circular panel and the locket and gasped. "Clarke, do you see any similarities with my locket and this?" She stated pointing at the circle.

"Parker, I don't have time for you're little games. Just tell me would you?"

"My locket fits into this imprint," Avery started, putting the locket into the imprint, it glowed and a panel opened next to it. Avery fell into the room they uncovered, and she grunted. "Okay… that hurt…"

"You really have to be more careful," Jerome smirked walking into the room as the panel shut behind the pair.

"Well, looks like were stuck until we find a way out," Avery sighed, pointing to the panel.

"Great, like coming up here in the first place wasn't bad enough," Jerome stated sarcastically.

"The only reason you came is because I bribed you," Avery muttered, looking at the far wall where a painting probably was. "Just help me look for a way out, be useful someway."

"Yeah, you bribed me," Jerome said, rolling his eyes and flashing the light at the same wall Avery was at. "Isn't that the same circle thing as out there?"

Avery looked to where his flashlight was and nodded. "Yeah." She put her locket to it and the wall slid to the side, revealing stairs, going down. Avery looked to Jerome and he shrugged. She took a step…

-o-o-

**Hiya, hope you liked. I really don't have much to say but sorry for this being late. I had exams last few days. Well, review and all that jazz! **


End file.
